Innes
Innes (ヒーニアス Hīniasu, translated Heanius in Japan), is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is the arrogant prince of Frelia and brother of Tana, famed for his immense skill with a bow and his tactical prowess. He is around 17 to 20 years old as in Moulder's and Vanessa's B support conversation Moulder says "10 years ago, when the prince was just a child". The Pegasus Knight Vanessa has feelings for him. The Sacred bow Nidhogg from Frelia is his sacred weapon, although he gives it to Ephraim/Eirika to use for the good of the entire army. However, since Neimi, Garcia, Gerik, potentially Ross, and Innes are the only archers available, it is best to give it to whichever one is better. When Innes was younger, a foreign archer of great renown came to the palace to display his skills. Innes demanded to match his own skills to the foreigner's and they both scored perfect hit after hit, moving the target farther and farther back. Eventually the foreigner became tired and offered to place farther back then Innes could reach for one last shot, he aimed and just barely made the target. Innes however, simply tilted his bow upward and fired again, an extremely difficult shot to make but he achieved another perfect hit. The foreign archer finally gave up and the prince won the contest. Personality Innes is extremely brash, arrogant, proud, and harbors an intense, yet semi-friendly rivalry with Ephraim. At heart, however, he is a good and just person. he's also a very capable (if not necessarily charismatic) leader, handling the Frelia information network via a convoy of highly-trained and efficient messengers with pegasus mounts. Innes's analytical and critical mindset are both his greatest asset and his worst flaw. His skills are very useful in times of crisis, but his interpersonal relationships suffer badly and as such, it takes him a long time to build meaningful bonds with other members of the cast, as well as keeping his pre-existent relationships in good shape. For example, he can be very harsh and severe with his sister, Tana, whom he wants to spare from the horrors of war; several times he tries to convince her to return to Frelia, but is unsuccessful; she tells him that she is ready for war because she "Trained with Syrene and Vanessa, two of Frelia's finest." However, it is shown he really only wants to help her in their A support, but expresses it badly due to his huge pride and thus he must first stop seeing as a little girl who needs protection, before he can tell her what he truly thinks of her. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats 'Eirika's Route''' |Sniper | Ice |1 |31 |14 |13 |15 |14 |10 |9 |9 |6 |Bow - A |Silver Bow White Gem Vulnerary |} Ephraim's route |Sniper | Ice |3 |33 |16 |14 |16 |15 |11 |11 |9 |6 |Bow - A |Silver Bow Elixir |} Growth Rates |75% |40% |40% |45% |45% |20% |25% |} Supports *Eirika *Vanessa *Joshua *Tana *Gerik *L'Arachel Overall As a pre-promoted Sniper, the usual tactic applies; keep Innes protected and out of danger, since he won't dodge often, due to his low Speed stat. When he does get hit, however, he is supported, to an extent, by his HP, which is impressive for a pre-promoted Sniper. A good support for him would be L'Arachel or Tana, granting him a well needed boost in Luck and avoid. When you obtain Innes, he is a stronger Sniper than Neimi, however, the latter stat growths tend to make her better than Innes at the endgame. He is useful as a replacement if Neimi died, you simply chose not to use her, or alternatively, if you make her a Ranger instead and yet still want a Sniper on your team. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Sniper |12 |45 |29 |3 |28+2 |31 |25 |21 |16 |6 | Skill +2 Prescience Hit Rate +20 Dual Guard+ | Bow - A |Innes' Bow* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Endings *'Innes, King and Tactician' (策謀の王子 Sakubō no ōji) As time went on, he succeeded his father, Hayden, as King of Frelia. His resourcefulness and tactical prowess helped him build a court of loyal vassals that served to lead his country to greater prosperity. *'(A Support with L'Arachel)' Stories tell of the sparks that flew between L'Arachel and Innes when they first met. As the love between them flourished, so too did the bond that united their two nations. *'(A Support with Eirika)' After the reconstruction of Renais, Innes challenged Ephraim to a duel. The match ended in a tie. After the fight, Eirika acknowledged her love for Innes, and the two were wed with Ephraim's blessings. *'(A Support with Vanessa)' At Innes's request, Vanessa moved into Castle Frelia where she continued her duties as a knight of the realm. Thereafter, they had a child and lived happily with the blessings of all around them. Etymology Innes is the Celtic word for "Island" or "From the Island". Innes is also the name of a Scottish Clan: the clan is without a chief recognized by the Lord Lyon, King of Arms. Trivia *In the prototype version, Innes was a Monk instead of a Sniper. *In the Spanish translation of the game, Innes is called James. Gallery File:Innesingame.gif|Innes's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Innes sniper bow.gif|Innes performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters